


Thorin Learns the Value of Patience (One Shot)

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [5]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Durins all live, The Hobbit, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Dwarf/Dwarf, Dwarf/Elf - Relationship, Frenemies - Relationship, husband/ wife, king / council, king/king
Series: Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765942
Kudos: 4





	Thorin Learns the Value of Patience (One Shot)

You could hear him all the way up in your chambers. Thorin’s throne room trade negotiations with Thranduril and his Mirkwood elves was NOT going well.

You decided he needed a better outlet for his anger and a break. They had been going at it all morning.

You got up from your bed, put your hair into an elaborate updo, then went to Thorin’s wardrobe. You took out his other royal robe and put it on. Then you wrapped the belt with Orchrist around your waist to hold the robe shut.

You put your white starlight gem & ruby hair jewels in your hair and your matching crown to Thorin’s. You headed down to the throne room and talked to each guard at each entrance to the throne room. You informed them what you were about to do and instructed that the doors be closed and locked once your guests left the room and the doors were not to be opened until you or Thorin said so. They nodded and grinned.

The guard at the Throne Room’s main entrance nodded to you. You counted to three and drew Thorin’s sword then nodded to them. They threw the doors open loudly enough that they slammed against the walls. Everyone’s raised voices immediately silenced and all eyes turned to you.

You stood in the doorway wrapped in a fur lined robe of Durin blue velvet with silver embroidery holding Orchrist pointed straight ahead, looking royally pissed and menacing.

“That... IS... ENOUGH!!!! This meeting is on hold until you ALL can calm down and unwind your knickers. I can hear you all the way up in the Royal Chambers and I’m sick of this!!! Shut your Yappers!!!EVERYONE… GET… OUT...NOW!!!” You bellowed as you stormed up the main walkway.

Balin’s and Dwalin eyes are HUGE as they see you standing at the doors and they know you are not to be messed with when in this mood. They quickly glance at Thorin then exit ‘stage left’. The elves’ eyes got HUGE and they quickly departed to their chambers via the doors ‘stage right’ to cool off.

Thorin stood at the table to the side of his throne absolutely speechless when the doors flew open and he saw you standing there. "Wait... are you in MY ROBE?!? Why do you have MY sword in hand?" he ponders.

But when he saw the elves’ reaction to your entrance and subsequent rant. Then he got a HUGE grin on his face as you angrily approached. Halfway up the walkway the last elf left and the guards pulled the doors closed one by one. Thorin heard all four doors around the room lock one by one and he looked back at you eyes wide and a devilish grin grew on his face. He knew he was in for it and it was going to last for a while.

You immediately stopped and sheathed His sword, then you looked at him with a raised brow. He smirked and took off his crown setting it on the arm of the throne. He approached you cautiously and you let him get close, then pulled out the sword and pointed it at him when he was a few feet from you. He grinned and realized he had nothing to defend himself with otherwise the two of you would have ended up dueling.

He continued his cautious approach until he walked up to the tip of the sword.

“Ghivashel?” He asked. “What is the meaning of this. Why did you interrupt us and throw everyone out?”

You stepped forward, pressing the tip into his chest gently. “Did you not hear what I said, mighty king?” You taunted. And took another step. He stepped back after wincing when you pressed the tip further against him to get him moving.

“The negotiations were going nowhere. You were getting more irate, and will have no voice by tonight if I let this continue as it was.” You informed him as you continued your advance, he, his retreat.

“Why the sword, my love?” He asked as he ran his finger along its spine.

You gave him a devilish grin. “To rub it in their arrogant faces that Elrond GAVE you this Famous Elvish Blade… and to get them to leave if I had to.”

Thorin smirked. “And how would my Queen have gotten them to leave if they refused?” He asked you with a raised eyebrow.

“Turn around.” You said, your face deadpanned. He raised an eyebrow, but turned. You grinned and turned the sword so you’d use the flat of it instead of the edge. “I’d use it like this on That Pointy Eared Bastard of a King…” you replied as you swatted Thorin’s rear, as hard as you could, with the flat of the sword. He jumped in surprise, rubbing his rear from the sting of the impact and quickly turned to find it pointed once again at his chest.

His eyes were wide and full of fire. “Now, what will we do about you?” You said as you lowered the sword and worked your way to the throne slowly, eyeing your husband. “You have been a naughty king pitching a temper tantrum for four hours straight now!” Someone already got a switch to his rear, perhaps he needs a ‘time out’ as well, I think.

Thorin turned as you did, following your every move, watching you work your way up to HIS throne. Angry you broke up the meeting, and puzzled at what you’re planning, yet turned on by your confidence and brashness.

You reached HIS throne and fluffed the fur cushion. Turning your back to him for a moment. You heard him take a step and growled in warning, “Take one more step, King Under The Mountain and you will regret it.”

Thorin froze with one foot on the bottom most step. You unhooked the belt to Orchrist’s sheath and set it aside. Then spun, revealing your nakedness as you shrugged off HIS robe onto the throne and made yourself comfortable.

You picked up HIS crown, placed it on your head so it encircled your own, then you swung your legs over the armrest on your left and reclined against the other one. Orchrist in your hand closest to Thorin.

He stood there frozen in place. His heart pounding as he realized you threw out the elves from his throne room wearing NOTHING but HIS ROBE, your crown and HIS sword. He looked up at you and marveled at his luck.

He feasted on the vision before him. You with BOTH crowns upon your head, naked in all your glory, sitting upon HIS throne, HIS furs, and HIS robe holding HIS sword. He went hard instantly. He wanted you immediately.

You sat there, watching Thorin. Amused by the different looks flitting across his face. You sat there reading him and his thoughts like an open book. You knew EXACTLY what this was doing to him.

“Now the question is, ‘What to do for your ‘time out’ my King?” You mused as you pretended to admire Orchrist. He took a step forward forgetting your warning. You pointed the sword at him, “Ah Ah Ahhhh… I told you not to take another step. Now I must add punishment to my plans… you said.

You grinned at him wickedly as he growled impatiently and you chuckled. “Such a naughty king!” You teased and pouted you’re lips.

Thorin growled again. You began to play with your breasts, distracting him. You could see his fingers itched to touch them. Then you slowly dragged your fingers down your body till you got to your pussy.

“Strip!” You suddenly said in a commanding tone.

Thorin looked up, confused for a moment. “What my Queen?” You grinned. “I said Strip!” You ordered.

He grinned and continued to watch you play with your breasts and pussy as he stripped quickly out of his clothes.

“Come here!” You ordered. He stepped up to the Throne. He reached to touch you and you smacked his hand. “Ah Ah ahhhh! I didn’t give you permission for that!” You said sternly.

“What does my Queen wish for me to do? Thorin asks impatiently.

Stand here, and no matter what I do, you are NOT allowed to come, until I say so.

Thorin’s eyes get huge. “And what happens if I come before you say so?” He asks, growling.

You give him a wicked smirk. “We start over until you learn your lesson.”

His eyes narrowed and he growled.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” You tutted. “Someone needs another lesson in the value of being patient in difficult circumstances!”

You turned to face him and sat at the edge of the throne’s seat. “Now, my pussy is in need of some attention.” You say. “Give it attention but do not touch my pearl!” You instruct, knowing its one of Thorin’s tricks for getting you off. “Make me come without touching my Pearl. You can not touch yourself or come until I say so. ” You instruct.

He looks at you grinning a wicked grin. You raise an eyebrow and wait. He kneels and begins to lick and nibble your favourite spots and was careful to avoid your nub. You moan as he licks and nips at your folds and tongue fucks your entrance. Then he inserts a finger and begins to thrust it in and out.

You moan at the pleasure and say, “More, my King, mooreee.” He grins and reaches down and rubs the little patch of skin between your cave and your asshole. Your eyes fly open and you bite your lip to keep from moaning loudly. Thorin begins to add fingers to your cave as he finger fucks you.

Your pants and moans are turning him on and driving him nuts. He wants nothing more than to turn you over and fuck you hard, but with Orchrist stil in your hand, he doesn’t dare.

Suddenly he feels your muscles start to tighten. He feverishly rubbed that little patch of skin behind your cave entrance and you came with a shout. “Do NOT stop!” You ordered between pants.

He kept the pace as you panted and moaned and grabbed your breasts. He moaned as he watched you play with and pinch your nipples as he worked your pussy with his fingers. God he ached from not having you yet. He was so hard right now.

You were panting. His fingers were no longer enough. “Enter me but DO NOT COME!” You demanded as you turned and presented your rear to him. He grinned and moved to enter you. Both of you kneeling on the seat, him pinning you to the back of the throne as he grabbed the sides of it.

He entered you in one thrust and began to feverishly fuck you. Your breasts rubbing against the cool marble contrasted with his body’s furnace at your back. He gripped your waist tightly and growled so low you could barely hear it, but felt it rumble through his chest and into yours.

“I will make you pay, my love, for interrupting my meeting.” He said between thrusts. You moaned and purposefully clenched around him on the next thrust. He growled again. “SO tight, my Queen!” You could feel his thrusts getting erratic. “Stop!” You ordered.

He froze and groaned, leaning his head against your shoulder blades. You waited till you could feel his orgasm subsiding. You waited a good minute. He began to grow impatient. “What does my Queen wish for now?” He asked.

“Stand up.” You ordered. He does so. You stand and move around to the table and bend over it. “You may continue.” You grin wickedly. He grins and mounts you, gripping your waist tightly. He begins to thrust at another feverish pace then leans down on top of you and says, “May I pleasure your breasts while I plunder you’re tight cave?”

You grin. “Since you asked nicely, yes, you may.” You say as you look back at him. He grins and reaches around you with both hands and begins to play with them as he fucks you. You’re moaning and calling out his name and he is growling and calling yours.

You feel him begin to have the signs of impending orgasm. “Stop!” You order. He growls and stops his thrusts and is squeezing your hips as he struggles to maintain control of his temper.

“Stand up.” You order. He does and pulls out of you. You walk around him dragging your nails along his skin making him shiver.

“How is it my King can be so composed with his wife denying him the one thing he wants right now, but he can not be so when an elven bastard king refuses to grant my king his wishes?”

You taunt him. He growls, understanding what you are saying.

“Because the King loves his wife and would do anything for her including denying his desires if she wishes it.”

“And why can he not show this much restraint with those he despises? Surely it’s a better show of strength and might to do this in front of is enemies than for a wife?” You say as you continue to circle him, dragging your nails up and down his body, making him shiver in pleasure and fueling his desire to fuck you. “Would you agree, my King.”

Thorin thinks about what you said. He realizes you’re right. If he can do this with you denying him and toying with him then he should be able to showthis much restraint with his temper and words with his enemies as well. It will make more of an impact because it would be a public display of control instead of a private one.

“My Queen is right as usual.” You stop in front of him and smile. You wrap your leg around his hip and grind against him making him moan. “Good. Now, let’s see how much control you have. Go sit on the throne, close your eyes and do not open them until I say so.

He looks at you as you drop your leg and caress his chest. You nod and he goes to sit on the throne. He closes his eyes and waits. He hears you moving, then feels you climb on top of him. He feels you place something heavy on his head then he feels you slide off him. Leaving trails of kisses as you go.

You kneel in front of his naked body once you climb off his lap and you look up at your king, sitting on the throne dressed in nothing but his crown on his head. “Glorious” you say. He puffs up his chest and grins.

You grin. Now to test his control. You lean down and take him in your mouth. You hear him gasp and then begin to moan. You torment him with your tongue, your sucks and your nips. He is quickly building and so you back off your pace and slow down. Over and over you do this. Deep throating him almost till he comes… then just barely take his tip parting your sweet lips. Taking him fast then oh so slow. For a good 30 minutes you torment him this way. He controls both his temper and his urge/need to come though the pain is becoming unbearable.

You look up and see his fingers are white, they grip the arm rests so tightly. He is slowly cracking though. He won’t last much longer. You torment him once more then pull off just before bringing him over the edge. His eyes fly open and he growls. You look at him sternly. Then stand.

You lean down and say, "Has my King learned his lesson now? Or do we need to continue the time out’s punishment?”

“I have learned my lesson this time my Queen. I should have controlled my temper better and not given into my hatred.” He says as he looks up at you.

“Good. Now, as a reward, you may take me how you wish and come when you wish.” He grins and you have never seen him move so fast in your life. He is on you in an instant and picks you up and carries you around to the back of the throne. He pushes your back up against the marble back of the throne, lifts you up by the hips, and impales you on his member. He leans towards your ear and says, "I’m going to make you come so hard they’ll hear your screams in Dale and Laketown!” He growls.

He fucks you hard and fast taking out all his frustrations on your pussy and he seems to go on forever. He marks your neck and shoulders with bites, nips and hickeys. He makes you come screaming his name at least three times or was it four? before he roars and fills you to overflowing with his pent up seed.

You feel this heat spread throughout you as he shoots load after pent up load into your cave. He fills you so full it begins to run down both of your legs. His throbbing matching yours as the two of you release all the pent up tension of the morning.

Thorin sinks to his knees with you still joined to him. He pulls you against his chest and he gently rocks the two of you, moving front to back as you come down off the orgasmic high, and stimulating each of you by him still slightly moving in and out of you.

He takes your face in his hands and puts his forehead to yours reverently. “Thank you Ghivashel! I will never ever forget the look on Thranduril’s face when you entered the throne room today in naught but MY royal robe brandishing MY sword!” He laughs and nuzzles your neck. “Thank you for coming to save me and give me this lesson and reprieve.” He mumbles into your hair, enjoying its scent.

You giggle. “And what look was that?” You ask.

He laughs a big barrel laugh that resonates around the hall. “One that said he probably needed to go change his trousers or whatever those blasted elves wear under their dresses. He was terrified of you!” Thorin tells you.

You both laugh and he continues to rock you both. He moans and says, “My Love, let me show you how grateful I am for this gift you gave to me.” He asks.

You nod and he picks you up, still joined, and lays you down on the furs at the foot of the Throne. He takes off his crown from your head, and sets it on the seat of the throne, then removes yours, leaning against his. Then he spends the next two hours making passionate love to you at the foot of His throne.

Later that afternoon, dressed in your finest clothes, a smirk on your faces and crowns upon your heads, you waved goodbye to the elves as Thorin heald the signed trade agreement with the Woodland Realm, having gotten from Their King what he wanted… a fair deal.


End file.
